Boomerang (Latin America)
Boomerang is a 24-hour cable television channel owned by Turner Broadcasting System, a unit of Time Warner broadcasting throughout Latin America. Initially it was focused an older audience, airing classical Hanna-Barbera cartoons, emulating the US variant of the channel. However, in 2006 it was rebranded as the Latin American version of POGO, an Indian children-oriented channel. Two years later, in 2008, it was rebranded again with its own original graphics and programming, appealing to a teen-oriented audience, featuring original and syndicated series and movies. It had also aired music clips and concert specials, under the "Boombox" block. The channel finally focuses on kids programming again, as it was rebranded for the final time on 28 September 2014 with a new and possibly final logo, graphics and schedule. On 1 June 2018, Boomerang Latin America was shut down. History 2001–06 The channel was launched on 2 July 2001 with the same graphics and programming from the US variant of it. It used to air classic Hanna-Barbera cartoons that had been dropped from the Latin American variant of Cartoon Network back then. 2006–07 On 3 April 2006, the channel was later rebranded as a general children's network, becoming a localised version of Cartoon Network's sister TV stations in India, POGO. Boomerang at the time started to air new cartoons, divided into different programming blocks which were similar to the ones airing on Pogo. The new lineup included the preschool programming block "MiniTV" ("TinyTV" on Cartoon network Asia, Australia, Taiwan, Korea, and the Philippines), teen-oriented programming, and classic cartoons. Each block featured a different channel logo colour for easy identification. 2008–14 In January 2008, in the Brazilian and Mexican localised feeds (June in the Latin American feed), the channel was rebranded again, but retained its 2006 logo. It was reorganised as a 24-hour teen-focused channel, broadcasting original and third-party-produced shows focused exclusively for teenagers. It was the time that the channel aired some successful blocks, such as Boombox, which consisted about interviews to different artists and featuring live concerts in Latin America, the US and later, the United Kingdom. On 1 April 2009, the channel launched a mobile service http://www.realtvnews.com.ar/new/noticias.php?id=4400 Outside of Latin America, the channel is an associate member of the Caribbean Cable Cooperative.Member channels of the Caribbean Cable Cooperative By mid-2010, the channel's logo was slightly modified, with the edges of the square around the word "Boom" being rounded.http://boomerangla.com As of 30 May 2011, it was the only Boomerang channel in the world not to air any animated series at all. However, The Powerpuff Girls was added by 3 February 2014. On 1 April 2014, its cartoon programming was moved to daytime slots on the schedule. It was later confirmed that the channel would be part of the worldwide rebrand which would take place later that year.http://news.turner.com/article_display.cfm?article_id=6623 2014–2018 Later, the channel was officially rebranded on 28 September 2014, with a new graphics package and exclusive kids programming such as Oddbods, Masha and the Bear and The Jungle Bunch: To the Rescue, premiering on that same day, along with some contemporary programming imported from Cartoon Network, such as The Amazing Splashinis The Garfield Show, Pink Panther and Pals, Puyo Puyo, The Legend of the Volcano Sisters and What's New, Scooby-Doo?. A new programming block consisting of straight-to-DVD movies and theatrical films was introduced, which was later named Cine Boomerang. The network shifted its focus from tweens and female teenagers to the kids audience for the first time since 2006 and, thus, all live-action teen series were removed. The channel was also the first Boomerang network worldwide to adopt the new graphic package. On 18 October 2014, a Boomerang-branded block was launched on Cartoon Network in Latin America, named "Club Boomerang", consisting on the airing of Masha and the Bear, Imaginext Adventures, and LazyTown. On 3 November 2014, "Club Boomerang" was expanded from Monday to Friday, airing Tom and Jerry, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Wabbit, The Garfield Show, The Patty's Pinch & Friends, Inspector Gadget, Pirate Treasure Adventures, Masha and the Bear, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! and Casper's Scare School. On 14 June 2018, Boomerang Latin America ceased operations in the rest of Latin America. In Mexico and Brazil, the channel discontinued a day earlier. Aport from its closure, the channel aired The Patty's Pinch & Friends as its last program, ending with end credits and a 10-hour loop of four of the Boomerang's bumpers before going off-the-air. Programming Final programming Interstitial programming * DC Super Hero Girls * Dreamtopia * The Garfield Shorts * Jungle Beat * Looney Tunes 3D Shorts * Merrie Melodies Shorts * Monk Little Dog * Monster High * Wille E. Coyote and Road Runner shorts Former programming *''6teen'' *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Adrenaline Project'' *''The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill'' *''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends'' *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''The Amitie Show'' *''America's Best Dance Crew'' *''The Arle Show'' *''Andy Panda'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Arabian Nights'' *''Arthur'' *''The Assistants'' *''Atom Ant'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atracción x4'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''The Banana Splits'' *''The Basil Brush Show'' *''Beakman's World'' *''The Bellflower Bunnies'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes'' *''Betty Toons'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''Blue Water High'' *''Bratz'' *''Breezly and Sneezly'' *''Britannia High'' *''Cake'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Cardcaptors'' *''Care Bears'' *''The Carrie Diaries'' *''Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series'' *''Casper and Friends'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''Cave Kids'' *''CB Bears'' *''The Centurions'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Chilly Willy'' *''Chiquititas'' *''Clue Club'' *''Cool McCool'' *''Connor Undercover'' *''Corneil & Bernie'' *''Curious George'' *''Cyberchase'' *''Dance Academy'' *''Danger Island'' *''Darcy's Wild Life'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Date My Mom'' *''Dino Boy in the Lost Valley'' *''Dive Olly Dive'' *''Don't Blame the Koalas'' *''Dragon'' *''Dragon Express'' *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' *''Droopy'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Eckhart'' *''El Chapulín Colorado'' *''El Chavo'' *''El Chavo Animado'' *''Ellen's Acres'' *''Eliot Kid'' *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Family Biz'' *''Fanta Babies: The Series'' *''Fanta Babies: On the Case'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Felix the Cat'' *''Firehouse Tales'' *''Flash Gordon'' *''Flight 29 Down'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Foreign Exchange'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Four Eyes!'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles'' *''Franklin'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Gravity Falls: The Adventures of Dipper and Mabel'' *''Gatchaman'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Gilmore Girls'' *''Girlstuff/Boystuff'' *''Girls in Love'' *''Godzilla'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''The Great Grape Ape'' *''Gui & Estopa'' *''H2O: Just Add Water'' *''Hadas'' *''Harry and the Hendersons'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''Heartland'' *''Hellcats'' *''Hello Kitty'' *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''The Herculoids'' *''The Hillbilly Bears'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Hoops & Yoyo'' *''Horseland'' *''How to Be Indie'' *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''Imaginext Adventures'' *''The Inspector'' *''Instant Star'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''Jeannie'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' *''Jumanji'' *''Jumpstart Jr.'' *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''Kaleido Star'' *''Kirk'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''La CQ'' *''Lassie'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Latest Buzz'' *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' *''The Little Lulu Show'' *''Lockie Leonard'' *''Loopy De Loop'' *''The Lying Game'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''Maisy'' *''Majority Rules!'' *''Master Raindrop'' *''Max Adventures'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Maya & Miguel'' *''MGM Cartoons'' *''Mew Mew Power'' *''The Mighty Hercules'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Mirmo!'' *''Mixels'' *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Monster High'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''Mr. Young'' *''Mucha-Lucha'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Dating's Stepbrother'' *''My Parents Are Aliens'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''The New Adventures of Flipper'' *''The New Archie and Sabrina Hour'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''The New Adventures of Speed Racer'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''NPS: No puede ser'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' *''Overruled!'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Pandilla del Río Canguro'' *''Parental Control'' *''Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series'' *''Pat & Stan'' *''Paw Paws'' *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''Pecola'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Peter Potamus'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Pink Panther'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''Polo'' *''Polly Pocket'' *''Popeye'' *''Postcards from Buster'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Precious Pupp'' *''Preston Pig'' *''Pretty Little Liars'' *''Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''Radio Free Roscoe'' *''Rebelde'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' *''Rincón de Luz'' *''The Ringo Show'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''Ruff and Reddy'' *''The Saddle Club'' *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''The Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''Shazzan'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Skatebirds'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snagglepuss'' *''Snooper and Blabber'' *''The Snorks'' *''Somos tú y yo'' *''Sonic Advance: The Series'' *''Sophie Santiago's Secret Files'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Spider-Man ABC'' *''Split'' *''Squiddly Diddly'' *''Stoked'' *''Super Friends'' *''The Super Globetrotters'' *''Super Monkey Ball 2: The Series'' *''Survive This'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Transformers Academy'' *''That's So Weird!'' *''Thrillville: Off the Rails: The Series'' *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' *''ThunderCats'' *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' *''Toopy and Binoo'' *''Top Cat'' *''Total Drama Action'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' *''Tractor Tom'' *''The Triplets'' *''Trulli Tales'' *''Twister: The Animated Series'' *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''Underdog'' *''U.S. of Archie'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''Wacky Races'' (1968) *''Wally Gator'' *''What I Like About You'' *''Winsome Witch'' *''Winx Club'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' *''Worms'' *''Yakky Doodle'' *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''YooHoo & Friends'' *''The Zeta Project'' *''Zixx'' Programming blocks From 2006 to 2008, Boomerang aired different blocks on the schedule for different audiences. The programming blocks included segments for young audiences, teenagers, and classic programming at night. The blocks were "color-coded" as the logo of the channel changed its color depending on which programming block was previously airing. After June 2008 (January in the Mexican and Brazilian localised feeds), the channel decided to focus its programming on teenagers, dropping the preschool and classic programming of the channel. Since February 2009, the network only used the blue-green colored logo, as the other color-coded logos were eliminated. Final *'Regular programming'. The schedule finally focuses on Preschool Animated Series, Classic, and Modern programming. Final blocks * At 12:00 PM, the network airs a block called Boomerang Movie. * At 08:00 PM, a block called Tom and Jerry Club. Former *'Boombox' was a musical segment that aired since late 2007, which included music videos, live performances, and music documentaries for various artists, such as Avril Lavigne, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Paramore, Thirty Seconds to Mars, and others. It was removed in April 2014. *'Mini TV' ("TinyTV"). It consisted of preschool programming focused on children from 2 to 6 years old. It originally aired every morning. The logo turned yellow during this block. It was dropped on January 2008 in the Brazilian and Mexican localised feeds (June in the pan-regional feed),. *'Luces, Cámara, Boomerang/Luz, Câmera, Boomerang' ("Lights, Camera, Boomerang"). This programming block was the only one to already exist on the former Boomerang and wasn't dropped from the channel. It aired different movies, most of them focused on teenagers. The logo kept its original colors. The block was removed by April 2014, and Cine Boomerang was broadcast instead as of October 2014. *'Regular programming'. Boomerang aired regular programming focused on children and family. It aired mostly during the day. The logo turned red or sometimes translucent white. By 2008, up until the second quarter of 2014, the network's regular programming was focused on teenagers, with dramas from international territories. *'Live Action'. Boomerang aired teen-focused programming, with series, reality series and music video clips. It was aired in late afternoon and early night. The logo turned blue and green. *'Película Boomerang/Filme Boomerang' ("Boomerang Movie"). Movie sessions during the day only on weekdays. The logo turned totally blue. *'Matinee del Domingo/Matinê de Domingo' ("Sunday Matinee"). A movie during the morning of every Sunday. The logo turned red with orange. *'Boomerang Clásico/Boomerang Clássico' ("Classic Boomerang"). Classic programming aired every night and early morning until dawn. The logo turned totally green. It was dropped on January 2008 in the Mexican and Brazilian localised feeds (June in the pan-regional feed). * Boomeraction – One of the first blocks to air on Boomerang, its programming focused on action-adventure shows including The Funnyman Boogeyman Show, Thundarr the Barbarian, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, The Pirates of Dark Water, Jonny Quest and Space Ghost. It was also one of the only Boomerang blocks to air across international feeds, including the United States, United Kingdom, and Australia versions of the network. The block was removed by April 3, 2006 due the first rebrand, as all programming from the block left the schedule. See also * Boomerang (TV channel) * Boomerang (UK & Ireland) * Cartoon Network (Latin America) * Tooncast External links *Boomerang Latin America Website *Boomerang Brazil Website *Boomerang Latin America English Website References Category:Latin American television networks Category:Mexican television networks Category:Colombian television networks Category:Argentine television networks Category:Venezuelan television networks Category:Brazilian television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Latin America Category:Children's television networks